Love Is Blinding
by Miharu Chiaki
Summary: Another girl has Kyoya's heart. But what if Haruhi could win him over? How far will she have to go? Can she open his eyes to her? "I Never Stop Loving You, I Just Stop Thinking About You." DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**My first story! Wow I can't believe I'm actually posting some of my stories on here. My friends wanted me to post them, saying I have a gift in writing, which I don't see how. I'm completely oblivious to that sort of stuff. Anyhow, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters. All rights go to the rightful author, Bisco Hatori.** **Only thing I own is my mind, my OC and the storyline. **

Haruhi's POV

Love and Like. There is a difference between those two words. There are ways to express these words. Especially if you're talking about certain boys. Wait, make that boy.

So I've been stuck in the Host Club up until Kyoya and Tamaki graduated. The Host Club was then disband because there wasn't enough members left. That left me time to study. Oh who am I kidding? The twins still pestered me and they still did their Forbidden Brotherly Love. Well, up until graduation that is. After we graduated, in a blinding twist, they stop all that. Surprising isn't it?

I was accepted into Tokyo University. The same University that the twins, Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori and Hunnyy are in. The Host Club was reunited again! No not really. Everyone has change. Hunny and Mori have become quieter to others. Tamaki isn't being wacky and a lunatic that much. The twins have been studying! But what surprise me the most is that Kyoya is still the same. Same calculating look, same mysterious aura, same attitude.

To me, Kyoya is still my lover.

But he doesn't need to know that. Yet.

Have you ever had that feeling, to try and impress a certain person? You want to catch their eye? But sometimes they can just be so oblivious, they don't even pay attention to the person right in front of them.

I can't do that.

Because Kyoya already has a girlfriend.

Miyazaki Chiyoko. She has long brunette hair down to the middle of her back. Big, bright hazel eyes with long eyelashes. She has pale skin just like Kyoya. She is at least 5'4. At least three inches taller than me for sure. She's a second year just like him. And she's perfect for him.

It hurts. Seeing them on campus together. Hand in hand. Strolling around. They both give each other warm smiles.

Whoa wait a second Haruhi. Since when did you become love struck? And when did you ever care about what they did? Why am I thinking like this? This all so confusing!

I need help. It hurts seeing them. I won't be surprise if he marries her! I don't want to give up. I just would like to tell Kyoya those three little words. If this keeps up, I don't know how I'll survive the...

General POV

"Haruhi?"asked a certain blond. Haruhi turned around and was shock.

"Tamaki-senpai!"she yelled.

"HA-RU-HI! YOU CAME BACK TO DADDY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH DADDY MISSED YOU!" Tamaki cried out and twirled Haruhi around.

_It's been two months and he hasn't even notice me around campus?_ She though to herself.

"Hey senpai..."she tried breathing through her nose.

"MORI-SENPAI! HUNNY-SENPAI! HARUHI IS BACK!"Tamaki yelled to the two cousins at the bench.

The cousins turned around and saw the dumb blond holding onto a small brunette girl. Mori just smiled and stood up. Hunny wasn't really calm when he saw her.

"HARU-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!" Hunny yelled and join the idiot who was hugging Haruhi.

"You guys! Please... get off me!"she manage to yell into Tamaki's ear.

"WAH! HARUHI! DON'T YELL AT DADDY LIKE THAT!" he turns around seeing Kyoya with Chiyoko. "MOMMY! HELP ME! HARUHI IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" he ran all the way to Kyoya and pull him to Haruhi with Chiyoko at lost.

"Tamaki, I thought we went over this. I am not the..."Kyoya stop when he came face to face with Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi. Pleasure seeing you again,"he smile at her.

"Hi senpai,"she whispered, still dizzy from the twirling.

Mori walked over to Hunny. He place his right hand on his shoulders and look down at his cousin. Hunny look up and him and smiled.

"Takashi, do you think Kyo-chan still has feelings for Haru-chan?"Hunny asked silently.

"Yea,"was all he said.

"Hey Takashi, did you ever think that Chi-chan looks like Haruhi in middle school?"Hunny asked after looking at Chiyoko.

"..."

Kyoya's POV

Of course you blond idiot I've seen her around campus. I am not blind. Sure, she is still the same height but now, her hair is past her shoulders and she is for once wearing the girl's uniform, black skirt and sweater with a white dress shirt and dark blue tie underneath. It suits her. Come to think of it, she looks just like Chiyoko.

I just can't believe she went to this University. What am I suppose to do now?

**Author's Note:**** Yes, Yes, I know, very bad start. Sorry but my friend gave me this idea (sadly doesn't have a fanfiction account) but the only thing she said to me was "Make a story with Haruhi and Kyoya in University." She hung up on me after that so I tried coming up with one. But now I have a good idea of where I want this story to go.**

**Reviews are always a delight :)**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I think I've decided to try and update every Friday. I know, Friday is a long time. But I'll update this Friday as well so you have this Chapter and the next Chapter this coming Friday! (**_**Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!) **_**Okay, okay back to my point. So Updates every Friday! Except on school Holidays then maybe every other day.**

**I would LOVE to thank those who favourite this story even though I still believe that the beginning was a stupid start. I would also LOVE to thank my FIRST REVIEWER, AspiringInstrumentalist. Okay, on to the story!**

**Hikaru: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Kaoru: Don't tell my brother to shut up!**

**Me: Well I just did so you can't do anything about that! HA!**

**Twins: Oh Really? *both smile evilly* **

**Me: You don't scare me.**

**Twins: WHAT?**

**Mori: JustaRose would like to say that she doesn't own any Characters. All rights go to our creator, Bisco Hatori. Only thing she owns is her mind, her OC and the storyline.**

**Me: You... Talk...**

**Mori: Yea.**

**Chapter 1**

Kyoya's POV

_You have to be kidding with me..._

There is no way I will be joining that again. I thought I made it clear to him that we won't do the Host Club anymore. Does he even have to eyes to see I have a girlfriend this moment?

_..._

I guess not. He doesn't deserve eyes now.

Can you blame me? Chiyoko is my second lover. Ha. You won't believe who I thought I was in love with before. Her name starts with H and her last name starts with F.

Haruhi Fujioka.

Now, don't go yelling at me for loving her. Everyone love her. Especially the blond I call Best Friend. You should have seen him. Yelling around the High School department at Ouran. Screaming "HA-RU-HI! DADDY MISSES YOU SO MUCH!" even when he didn't see her for one minute. ONE STINKING MINUTE.

Hikaru had is badly as well. Staying by her side in the hallways, escorting her to class. And using a baseball bat at Tamaki's head. He even went as far to run away from her to not blurt out jealous comments at her. And how did that turn out?

Kaoru and Mori and Hunny weren't a problem. There knew the fight between Hikaru and Tamaki lasted for a very long time. They stepped aside, letting the two battle to win her heart.

Except one problem.

I was standing in their way of winning.

Being Ranka's favourite Host had it's advantages. I didn't get my head step on by his foot. I didn't have to suffer being a pathetic idiot. I didn't need to be scolded at for planting mutant mushrooms in other people's closet. I was Ranka's idea of a "Perfect Boyfriend For His Haruhi."

So I am also guessing that I'd be Haruhi's favourite from the six guys. I didn't have an annoying twin who'd try to sexually assault her. I wasn't too quiet. I didn't like sweets much like her. Am I forgetting something? Oh that's right. I wasn't a S&M pervert.

You see my point? I guess I could be Haruhi's ideal boyfriend. One problem. Does she even love me at all?

Oh joy! That Idiot is rubbing off me. When I get my hands on him, I swear I will...

General POV

"KYOYA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Kyoya slammed his notebook on Tamaki's nose.

"EH! KYOYA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT! NOW MY NOSE HURTS!"Tamaki yelled at his best friend.

"I'm sorry. I thought I saw a bug on your nose,"Kyoya replied, wiping off blood from his notebook.

"WHERE!"Tamaki wailed, attracting attention from the fan girls nearby.

Kyoya sighed. His best friend was hopeless. Just when he was about to get up, he took a look at Tamaki and had to hold in a laugh. Tamaki saw him staring at him with a smirk glued to his face.

"WHAT!"Tamaki screamed.

"Look at yourself,"Kyoya pointed to the mirror behind him.

Tamaki raise his eyebrow. He turned around facing the mirror. He turned stone cold. His face had blood covering his cheeks and more blood was gushing out by just looking. _He's perfect for Halloween,_ Kyoya thought, taking a picture of his best friend.

Tamaki turned around and face Kyoya. Then fell to his knees.

"WHY DID GOD DO THIS TO ME!"Tamaki yelled to the Heavens.

"Because God doesn't love you,"Kyoya said simply, patting Tamaki's head and walked off.

"WAIT KYOYA! WAIT FOR ME!"Tamaki yelled after him.

Haruhi's POV

I was walking down to the cafeteria when I saw Kyoya coming my way. Oh crap. What do I do? It's not like he is going to notice me right? I kept my head looking straight forward, trying to not notice Kyoya's eyes from seeing me. Just when I was about to start walking again, I see Tamaki running after him. Was that ketchup on his face?

General POV

"HARUHI! STOP HIM!"Tamaki yelled at Haruhi and pointed towards Kyoya.

"Huh?"Haruhi wondered.

Haruhi turned around, seeing Kyoya with his back to her. The fact that Tamaki ran into her left arm didn't hurt. The thing that hurt the most was who Kyoya was talking too. Chiyoko. Again. Why does she keep seeing her everywhere she go. Even when she have to go to the bathroom she is there as well! Haruhi walked away. Ignoring the scene behind her. Ignoring the fact that Kyoya bent down and gave Chiyoko a kiss on the lips. Ignoring the fact that she is losing her chance.

Tamaki's POV

Was she jealous?

She didn't even notice me run into her. I saw her stare at Kyoya for a long time. There was hurt in her eyesas she saw him kiss Chiyoko. She walked away. Ignoring the fact that Kyoya was looking at her when she left.

Ignoring the fact that my best friend fell in love with her.

**Author's Note:**** Poor Tama-chan! With all that blood, it will take awhile to clean up don't you think? So this isn't a one-sided love as you can tell. I guess I can see I like this Chapter, mainly because of the friendship with Kyoya and Tamaki.****I remember going to AE in Vancouver back in 2008 or 2009 with my friends to see cosplayers doing a skit on Ouran and a line that Kyoya said is in here. It still makes me laugh just thinking about it.**

**Reviews are always a Delight! :) I would like to have 2 or more Reviews so I know that people are actually reading this.**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Today is Monday right? Yeah and I promise to update every Friday. Well I have no school today so I guess I can make another chapter. I might as well use my free time wisely. Wisely as in writing stories until my fingers start to bleed.**

**Tamaki: My darling princess, our fans are waiting for you to start the story.**

**Me: Don't rush me S&M pervert.**

**Tamaki: MOMMY! SHE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!**

**Kyoya: JustaRose would like to say that she doesn't own any of the characters. All rights to our Creator, Bisco Hatori. Only thing she owns is her mind, her OC (my current girlfriend) and the storyline.**

**Tamaki: MOMMY! WHAT GIRLFRIEND! ARE YOU DITCHING DADDY NOW!**

**Kyoya: Shut up.**

**Chapter 2**

Kyoya's POV

She walked away? Hmm... interesting. Oh Haruhi, were you jealous of me and Chiyoko kissing right in front of you? Were you wishing that was you I could place my lips on?

Stupid Tamaki, starting to rub off me.

I walked Chiyoko to class after that. Being the gentleman I am, I open the door for her and slid her seat out for her to sit on. A small thank you came out of her lips and I smiled. I sat down two seats ahead of her with Tamaki right beside me. Dried up blood was still smearing the side of his cheek. I couldn't help but shove a small mirror in front of his face. The minute he turned the mirror's way, well let's say we need to do some surgery on him.

I already knew everything our Sensei was teaching us. I zoned out and started thinking.

Could Haruhi be really jealous? She didn't even look back at us when she left. I've worked in the Host Club my whole high school years so I know how to read girls. Face turning red, Embarrass. Eyes looking to form tears, Sad. Walking away and never looking back, I don't know. None of the clients at Ouran did that last part.

I must be very tired today because I am getting a calculation that may mean one thing. I don't know if it's me talking or another part of Tamaki has slithered into my brain system. My calculations confirm that,

Haruhi is in love with me.

General POV

"Kyoya?"Chiyoko waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Kyoya snapped back into reality. He look up, seeing Chiyoko with a worried face.

"You okay? Class was already over for ten minutes,"she said, taking the sea beside him.

"Oh,"was all he said.

"Kyoya? Something the matter?"Chiyoko asked, placing her hand on his.

Was this a weird feeling for Kyoya? Not even this comfort soothed him at all. Not even the fact that she place her arm around his shoulders and hugged him. What was happening to him now.

"Kyoya..."the two heard a voice from under the table.

They stood up and look under the table. Tamaki, who was sitting, knees touching the bottom of the desk, was hiding himself from the light. Only thing they heard from him was, "Blood,", "Stupid Mirror" and "Why God, Why did you do this to me?"

Kyoya, who surprisingly had a camera, took a picture of Tamaki and motion to Chiyoko that they'd leave the classroom.

The Next Day:

_Stupid sunlight,_ she thought as she woke up.

Haruhi hated the morning light that day. Mainly because it was a Friday, she had only eight hours until the weekend started for her. She stood up from her bed and fix it, ignoring the fact that stuff were uneven with others. She took a brief shower and towel dry her hair. She brushed her teeth and combed her brown her, placing a black and white pattern headband in her hair. She put on her school uniform and proceeded to the kitchen.

They say school is your second home. Mainly because you go there 75% of your childhood life. But Haruhi's second home must be her kitchen. She was a cooking whiz in there. Ever since she moved into apartments near the University, she had to leave her father behind, but he still promise to visit her every weekend. Every weekend as in every three months.

She notice the time, _8 o'clock! I'm going to be late!_ She grabbed a granola bar and lock the apartment door, and started heading all the way to the University, knowing that the bus was going to be full today. Already sprinting past the gates, she bumped into 6 foot person who had their back facing her. She fell down, landing on her bum with her papers scattered around her. The person turned around, seeing a small girl sprawled down on the cement.

"Haruhi?"he asked.

"Kyoya-senpai! Gomen! I didn't see you there!"she apologized to him, quickly grabbing her papers.

"Goodness Haruhi, you're still a clutz like back in high school. Just thank the heavens it wasn't a vase you decided to bump into,"he smirked at her, also helping picking up her papers.

_Is that suppose to be a compliment?_ She wondered.

She saw Kyoya bending down and helped her pick up her papers.

"No, No! You don't have to help me senpai! I might have to owe you back again!"she told him, picking up the paper near him.

"Haruhi, I don't think I can do that anymore since you paid off your debt, I insist let me help you,"he went to pick up the paper Haruhi was aiming for.

Both of their fingers touch together. To think, that one of them would pull away. Haruhi felt his hand on top of hers. It felt so warm she thought. Neither of them even left the gaze of the other. Kyoya was just starring at Haruhi, his onyx eyes boring into her hazel eyes.

Kyoya's POV

_Chiyoko?_

No it couldn't have been Chiyoko's eyes I was looking at. I said her name myself. Haruhi.

What is that feeling? The feeling where everything is just right. Where you don't have to worry about the future. Where that special someone is looking right at you, showing love. What is that feeling?

Was it weird, thinking that I could become Haruhi's prince? Thinking I can just break up with Chiyoko for Haruhi? A commoner? I couldn't. Or could I? I am a Ootori after all.

Mother, I know you died when I was only 5 years old. But I just need to know something. Did father ever love you as much as I love Haruhi? Did I actually say it? Am I really in love with Haruhi? No, no. It can't be. I must stop thinking like this. I'm with Chiyoko and nothing can stop that. Not even the fact that I used to love Haruhi in high school. Let Tamaki take her. Let her move on from me.

General POV

"Senpai?"Kyoya was shot back to Earth.

"Huh?"he manage to spit out.

"You're zoning out. Not what you usually do,"she smiled at him.

_She's so cute when she smiles, _he thought. _I knew it, a part of Tamaki has travelled into my brain system. STOP THINKING LIKE THIS KYOYA!_

"I'm going to be late!"she yelled. She jump to her feet and ran into the main building.

Kyoya stood there. He didn't know what to do. He had two options. He could go to class and actually listen to his Sensei. Or he could pulverise Tamaki for entering the part of his body that was restrict for Kyoya's brains only. He went to class, knowing that he could do both options before class started. Making his way to the main building, he felt something under his foot.

_Now what do we have here?_ He thought as he pick up a small black notebook.

He open the book, seeing it was a diary. _I shouldn't be looking at someone else's diary._ But before he closed the book, he spotted his name on the first page. He then look at the front page, checking the owner's name.

_Miyazaki Chiyoko._

**Author's Note: ****Hope you liked** **it! Now we finally have Kyoya and Haruhi speaking to each other. Yeah, I don't know why I like torturing Tamaki but it's fun!**

**Tamaki: HOW IS TORTURING FUN!**

**Hikaru: Come on boss! We're giving JustaRose some ideas to help!**

**Kaoru: So JustaRose, you'll need some handcuffs and some pepper spray okay**?

**Me: Thanks guys! But just call me May-chan! My middle name :D**

**Twins: Your Welcome May-chan!**

**Tamaki: MOMMY HELP ME! **

**Kyoya: (eats cookie) No.**

**Reviews are always a delight!**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Friday everyone! Everyone happy that it's the weekend? I know I should start the story but I would love to say Thank You to those who favourite this story and reviewed it! And a Big Thank You to those who added me as their favourite author! To Tell the truth, I was jumping up and down like an idiot when I was reading those reviews. Did Everyone Find Out That Their Making Ouran Into A Movie! Their Using the Drama Actors which I find will Be awesome! Anyone Think The Actor Playing Kyoya is just PERFECT! I Fell In Love With Kyoya All Over Again Because Of Daito! **(Kyoya's Actor)

**Sadly, the Host Club has ABANDONED me to introduce you to Chapter 4! So I don't own any of the characters. All rights go to the rightful owner, Bisco Hatori. Only thing I know is my mind, my OC and the storyline. Oh and I made Two new OC's in here. Except only one will be part of the plot as well.**

**Chapter 3**

Kyoya's POV

I didn't know she owned a diary. I would have looked into that a lot sooner to find out information about her. I know I shouldn't be reading this but it's very tempting to read the diary of your current girlfriend when she left it out here in the open.

Of course I decided to read it. What kind of Ootori would I be when I wouldn't read it?

I headed up to my study period. What a surprising turn of events. Study period is when I don't even have Chiyoko in my class. So I can read this diary in piece. Before I get my ass kick. I sat at the back corner table where only a single lamp stands. Everyone is around somewhere, even Tamaki. But they are always near the front of the library. I tend to like the dark. You know, my sister did call me a vampire just because I hated the sunlight. Long Story.

I turned to the first page of her diary. Gosh she writes a lot in only five minutes. I quickly skimmed through the pages. Everything was about bad hair days, new nail polish, who got pregnant just last week! I got so bored I thought I turned into a girl just by reading all that. I was about to give up when I notice my name in one of many sentences.

Chiyoko's Diary

_Fujioka Haruhi? That sounds familiar. Oh that's it! It was a classmate of Kyoya's at Ouran! I went to Ouran for my third year. How stupid did they think I am? Especially Kyoya. I knew that girl was pretending to be a boy from the start. I knew that all six of those guys had a thing for her. Including that famous Ootori. But Ootori's never court with commoners. Especially lost genders like Fujioka. So I heard from Saki that she got new nail polish! Pretty blue!_

Kyoya's POV

Stupid? Did I read that properly? I saw the word stupid and especially near my name. Ah there's no time for that! What there is time for is that I found out Chiyoko knew about Haruhi's gender back then. Lost Gender? Really Chiyoko? Coming from the girl who has a ancestor who thought she was a he her entire life! But watch who you're calling stupid! I have your diary and yet you have no clue that it was fallen out of your bag. Okay, back to reading.

Chiyoko's Diary

_I'm dating an Ootori! What a happy day! Kyoya Ootori asked me to be his girlfriend only after two dates! I must be pretty special to him then. I hope Makoto notices. Who's he? He's this guy I have loved ever since middle school! We're only on the best friend bases but once I'm seen holding hands with Kyoya, he has to turn my way, see that I'm his true girl, tell Kyoya to back away from me and take me into his arms and we'll ride into the sunset together!_

Kyoya's POV

Makoto? Isn't that Wakahisa Makoto, heir to the Wakahisa Technology Company? So, I'm being used to some Class B student huh? This is just getting interesting by the minute.

General POV

"Oi! Kyoya! Study period is over!"yelled Tamaki.

"Ugh, and you decided why to find me?"he asked irritated.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT BEST FRIENDS DO!"Tamaki whined out, only to be getting hush by the librarian.

"Hey Tamaki, if I were you, you should start walking,"Kyoya called out, already out the door.

"HUH! HEY NOT FAIR! KYOYA! MON AMI!"Tamaki cried, chasing after his Mon Ami.

Kyoya, didn't know what bother him the most. The fact that Tamaki is chasing after him, attracting attention. Or the fact that Chiyoko is using him to get to some Class B person.

"Ootori-san!"someone called out.

Kyoya turned around, seeing his girlfriend's crush, Wakahisa Makoto.

"Wakahisa-san, may I help you with something?"he asked politely.

"Ootori-san, Chiyoko-san is asked me to tell you to meet her in the courtyard at 4 today,"he said, trying to catch his breathe.

Kyoya looked at his face very closely. Makoto's face was flush, his lips looked bruised, and something about his uniform was off. He then smiled, his glare showing in his glasses.

"Thank you for telling me that Wakahisa-san, good day then,"Kyoya finished off, heading to the cafeteria with Tamaki close behind.

Haruhi's POV

_Not again..._

You'd think, that after two years of working for the host club, they'd find other people to sit at lunch with. You're wrong. Mori and Hunny came by first, asking if they could sit with me. I wanted to be polite to them so I let them sit with me. Then came Kaoru. Kaoru sat across from me. I asked him where Hikaru was and he said that Hikaru transferred to Paris, studying fashion there instead. I was then starting to wish I didn't say yes to all of these guys because then they started asking me what I was going to do this weekend or if I needed help "studying". I then was chanting in my head that Kyoya and Tamaki better not come through that door.

Thank's a lot Santa Claus. I guess I was on the naughty list then, just because I didn't believe in you.

Kyoya came in and sat down beside me, head in his hands and looking down, completely annoyed. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering if I did something. He must have got the message because he immediately pointed his finger at the door he came from. Tamaki was standing there, out of breathe and screaming at Kyoya.

General POV

"KYOYA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"Tamaki yelled.

"EH! Tama-chan cursed at Kyo-chan!"Hunny wailed.

"Kyoya-senpai, what did you do?"Haruhi asked him, turning his way.

"I did nothing. That IDIOT is just being him,"he said, his Shadow King aura forming.

Haruhi, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny slid over at least two seat spaces, separating themselves from him. It was never a good idea to be near him at that point. Kyoya slid from his seat, heading straight to Tamaki. The room suddenly became colder, and darker. Every step he took, Tamaki seemed to notice his best friend heading his way.

Kyoya took Tamaki from the head, and through his body over three tables, landing face flat against the window. Kyoya then returned to sit with his friends and love, where they kept staring at Tamaki's lifeless body.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead,"Kyoya stated, taking a bite from his spicy casserole.

"You sure senpai?"Kaoru asked.

"I did that to him plenty of times Kaoru,"Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes and smiled. Now she was happy.

Chiyoko's POV

How Dares She! Getting to sit beside me Kyoya! She's literally the only girl those guys even talk to! As friends of course by that's just odd! Don't act all happy yet Fujioka, you will be hurt eventually.

**Author's Note:** **I hope you liked this chapter! I loved it myself that's for sure. I know everyone has been asking me about my other story, My Last Chance, and if their wondering if I will be putting up a third part to it. Tomorrow you'll find out. If there is a chapter 3 on that story then there is. If there isn't, then I must be leaving it to that. Again, Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading those reviews now! The Host Club hasn't shown up yet to wish you goodbye. So I guess they are ditching me now :(**

**Reviews are Always a Delight!**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Friday I have no school today and Monday so you might see an update on this story on Monday! If my Math Homework doesn't haunt me... Right now, I'm trying to think up another story and I think I do have a good one. Well maybe in the good category. **

**Hunny: May-chan! May-chan! We're So Sorry We Didn't Get To Introduce Chapter 3 Last Week!**

**Me: It's okay senpai :)**

**Tamaki: YEAH! WE ARE VERY VERY SORRY!**

**Me: Shut up you S&M Pervert.**

**Mori: JustaRose would like to say that she doesn't own any of us. All rights go to Our Creator, Hatori Bisco. Only thing she owns is her mind, her OC's and the story line.**

**Chapter 4**

General POV

Chiyoko quickly walked to the class. She didn't need to be caught by Kyoya or Haruhi, seeing her peeping at them. It's not like she even cared though. Only thing she cared is that if Haruhi messes up her plan to win back Makoto, she'll make sure that her fist slam into Haruhi's cheek hard.

_Now don't think like that Chiyoko! You're a refined lady. You should never talk like that, _she thought to herself.

Chiyoko arrived to class fifteen minutes early, seeing Makoto talking to some of his friends. She blush when he waved at her and motion her to come join him. She silently told herself not to go, thinking that will give people the wrong impression. But her legs had a mind of their own, letting her walk all the way to Makoto.

"Good afternoon Makoto-san. How are you today?"she asked him politely.

"Good afternoon Chiyoko-san. I'm fine. Oh and the Ootori boy will be meeting with you after classes today,"he informed her.

"That's good. I better go practice my flute right now. Talk to you later,"she told him, heading over to the flute and clarinet section.

She played Morning on her flute, a classic well known tune on the flute to everyone in her music class. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kyoya and Haruhi walking down together, side by side. It bugged her. Her plan may get interrupted by that commoner those six boys call friend.

With Kyoya and Haruhi

"My, Chiyoko-san is brilliant on the flute,"Haruhi said while looking at Chiyoko when they passed her class.

"She is, but she is stubborn when she can't get a piece right, She'd play it from the start until she perfects it. Annoying if you have to hear it fifteen times a day,"he shook his head, getting rid of the memory.

Haruhi laughed. "Kind of sounds like you huh senpai?"she smiled at him.

Kyoya looked at her annoyed. "How am I like her?"he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I remember one time at the Host Club, you tried ordering in Hunny-senpai's favourite cake but it would never show up so you kept calling the same place countless times. Hunny-senpai even tried stopping you before you broke your cell phone,"she smirked at the memory scene.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm, that is a very interesting view Haruhi,"he told her.

They walked up to the second floor. They passed Kaoru's class, seeing him chatting idly with some girls and getting glares from some of the guys. Then they saw Tamaki in his class. Well they mostly saw his back because he was huddled in the corner. All the girls where fanning over him while the guys kept asking each other how he passed Middle School.

"Well I guess this is my stop. I'll go and wake up Tamaki while I have the chance still,"he glanced at his idiotic friend.

"Ok then Kyoya-sen.."she was cut-off once Kyoya place his finger on her lip.

"Drop the honorifics Haruhi, you're making me feel way too old,"he smirked at her.

"Uh... Ok then...K.. Ky... Kyo..."she tried saying his name without the senpai.

He laughed. "Good bye Haruhi,"he turned around without glancing behind.

_He laughs? Everything has to have a first but a laugh?_ She thought, making her way to her class.

With Hunny and Mori

"So how much longer Takashi?"

"2 more hours."

"And then their together?"

"Don't rush Mitsukuni."

"But Takashi!"

"Mitsukuni, don't push it at them."

"Fine."

The two stood side by side at the staircase, watching the scene unfold to them. Placing their bets on how long it will take for them to get together, the latest bid was in 2 weeks. Judging by the recent conversation, who do you think guessed that?

After Last Period Class: Kyoya and Tamaki

"I'm just saying Kyoya! We should try that cow experiment!"Tamaki kept babbling about.

"No, I am not eating a cow's heart just to see if my heart turns into a cow. Tamaki you should know that won't work. Where in the world do you get these ideas?"Kyoya questioned him, heading down the stairs.

The two best friends made their way down the stairs, with Tamaki tripping every other step. Kyoya either "ACCIDENTALLY" kicked him or left him be, avoiding the stares from his other colleagues.

"Kyoya! You're not being very nice right now! Did I do something to you! OH MON AMI! I'M SO SORRY!"Tamaki wailed, getting odd faces from the professors.

"Shut up Tamaki. Besides, I need to meet Chiyoko at the courtyard right now,"he told him.

"Aww! Is Kyoya getting all mushy with her now! Kyoya you better take it slow before you take her-" and he was silenced when Kyoya slammed Tamaki into the wall.

"I'm not stupid Tamaki. Well see you later on,"he paused, "Mon Ami."

Tamaki woke up from his dazed once he hit the wall.

"KYOYA! OH GOOD BYE MY AMIGO! HAVE FUN KYOYA!"Tamaki yelled at his friend heading to the courtyard.

Kyoya's POV

You can't be serious? Someone please explain to me how I became his best friend. Oh wait, let me rephrase that. His Mon ami? His Amigo? Not like it matters at the moment. Me, on the other hand, have to go see what Chiyoko thought was important for me to know.

Is it about Makoto? Is it about Haruhi? Is it about Me? No it couldn't be right? I'm just so confused right now. The real question is, did I ever liked her? Ok so maybe I did at the start but if I think about it, she looked just like Haruhi to me when I first met her. Was that the real reason? Because she reminded me of Haruhi?

I made my way out the doors to the courtyard. It is the beginning of fall but it still has that summer air lingering around. I make my way down the marble pathway that ends into the centre of the courtyard. Bright flowers shine upon the pathway giving it light. I see Chiyoko on one of the benches reading her music book.

"Chiyoko, you said you needed to speak with me,"I called out to her.

"Ah Kyoya you're finally here, come sit with me,"she motion to me.

I walked over to her and sat down from the opposite side of the bench. I felt uneasy. Like something bad was going to happen. Was I sitting in a perfect spot to get a bomb flown onto my head?

General POV

"So what did you want to ask me?"Kyoya finally spoke up.

"Um... Well you see..."Chiyoko's words were shaken.

"Yes?"Kyoya motion her to continue.

"..."

"Chiyoko if it isn't important I'll just- MMM!"he was startled when he felt a pair of lips smack into his.

With Haruhi and Makoto

"So why does Kyoya-senpai need me again?"Haruhi asked Makoto who was literally dragging her.

"He.. Uh... Said something about a project!"Makoto stumbled on his words.

"And he couldn't just ask me I don't know, inside the school!"she yelled at him.

Haruhi was minding her own business, heading into the library like she always does. It's become a habit that she knows everyone who she walks by just heading the library. Except, she didn't plan for a capture.

"Makoto-san, why are you taking me into the courtyard?"Haruhi questioned him.

"Because that's where Kyoya-san is silly!"he said to her.

"I just don't see..."and then she saw.

Haruhi's POV

Does it really bug me? Yes of course it bugs me. He's kissing her in a secluded area! Ugh calm down Haruhi. He didn't want me to call him senpai anymore. Is that a good thing? Does he like me back? There's no way knowing because he will be with her I just know it.

General POV

"I'm just going to go,"Haruhi said quietly, turning away from the lovers.

"Huh? Oh okay then Haruhi-san, see you later,"Makoto waved goodbye.

"WHAT THE HELL CHIYOKO!"Kyoya yelled at her. He pushed away from her and stood up.

"What Kyoya? You never like it when I kiss you in public. And we aren't! We're nowhere near a crowd!"she yelled back.

"Yeah but people have the tendency to follow!"He said, spotting Makoto behind a bush.

"You're impossible Kyoya! What happen to the guy I fell in love with!"she narrowed her eyes on him.

Kyoya stood their quiet. He didn't know what to say. He just said the first thing that came into mind.

"Because that guy fell in love with another girl. Goodbye Chiyoko. Oh, here's your diary. You should keep locked up safe,"he smirked at her, throwing her diary at her. He turned and walked back into the building.

"WHAT! KYOYA! YOU'RE LEAVING ME! BUT!"she cried after him.

Hunny and Mori

"So Takashi, what happens with Haru-chan then?"

"Must be told,"

"But Takashi! You know she is hard headed!"

"Mitsukuni, don't worry."

"Takashi, Kyo-chan loves her right?"

"Yeah."

"So 2 more weeks Takashi?"

"Possibly."

**Author's Note:**** Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just thought up a good one-shot, hopefully is stays a one-shot, between Haruhi and Takashi :) I'll post it up later at night if anyone wants to check it out. Me and my friends are going to cosplay as characters in Black Butler. I was voted to Be Sebastian. Haha Wish me Luck!**

**Hikaru: Hey Boss, it's almost Halloween. What shall we dress Haruhi in Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: I got a very good idea Hikaru.**

**Tamaki: DON'T YOU DARE MOLEST YOUR SISTER!**

**Reviews are always a delight! :)**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


End file.
